


Lost and Found

by redorbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Sooyoung, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Top Jiwoo, angsty??? I don't know, chuuves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redorbit/pseuds/redorbit
Summary: Jiwoo finds something akin to home.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Well.

She wished she could say that she'd grown used to it but in all actuality, she still hated it as much as the first time she'd stepped foot into these type of establishments. The music was blaring and the flashing lights were giving her a headache while the air was thick with the scent of sweat, alcohol and hormones of too many horny girls and boys all round up on the dance floor, grinding against each other and eating each others faces off.

 

She sighed and ran a shaky hand down her face and pinched the bridge of her nose before deciding to call it a night. She took another long drag on the cigarette she was holding between her fingers, delighting in the way it filled her lungs, before watching it disperse from her cherry lips and nose in plumes of white smoke with slight amusement. Flicking her wrist, she got rid of the excess ash into the nearest tray and stubbed it to put out the dying embers. Adjusting the lapels of her leather jacket, she stood to leave just as the bartender happened to appear in front of her.

 

"You're leaving much earlier than usual, Chuu," she said in that light, accented voice with a tinge of humour. Her bangs were sticking to her forehead due to the humidity of the atmosphere and because of how busy the club was- with dozens of orders being called out to her and another worker who was currently at the other end of the counter shaking a concoction of vodka, rum, gin and tequila.

 

Jiwoo merely shrugged at the girl and leant closer to shout over the bass of the music which was jarring in every sense of the word as she could feel it deep down her bones and in the way her blood would pulse in perfect synchronisation with it, "I was just trying to kill time. You should know me by now, Vivi."

 

Vivi just gave her a knowing smile while she left her a generous tip before she turned toward the exit. It was easier said than done, honestly; she had to power through dozens of sweaty bodies and paid no mind to the onslaught of slurs and derogatory names thrown her way when she spilled a couple of drinks here and there or dislodged a couple practically fucking on the spot.

 

Once she'd stepped out of the club and onto the empty sidewalk, she closed her eyes, turned her face toward the night sky and drew a long, deep breath. It was a welcoming change; the air wasn't permeated by smoke and the occasional tang of spit and vomit. Throwing a backward glance at the door she had just exited from, she sighed again and turned on her heel, beginning the trek to her apartment which was a couple of blocks away.

 

And thus began the period of time Jiwoo absolutely despised the most.

 

With nothing to distract her, the only exception being her shoes crunching on the gravelly pavement, her mind started running wild.

 

Why did she keep going back when she knew how much she hated it?

 

That question had been lingering forever at the back of her mind, only brought to light in times where she had nothing else to ponder upon...like now. And it only made matters worse when she knew exactly what was the answer. She gritted her teeth and was about to curse at herself when she felt a presence behind her. With lightning quick reflexes, she'd drawn her arm back, spun around and threw a right cross, feeling her fist come into contact with soft flesh followed by a high-pitched shout.

 

The figure in front of her crumpled to the ground instantly and she felt an instant pang of regret.

 

"Fuck! Oh my god, are you alright?" she rushed over to the stranger's side and when she didn't get a response, she turned their body so she could get a better look at their face and refrained from letting out a gasp.

 

It was...her. The girl that she'd been waiting and looking for at that bloody club for days on end.

 

Without thinking much of it, she looped her arms under the unconscious girl's torso and lifted her up bridal style, pulling her close to her chest and feeling how warm her body was, before continuing on her intital path.

 

\-----

 

"You're awake."

 

Jiwoo stated as a matter of fact, her arms crossed over her chest while she stared at the girl stirring on her bed. The girl seemed to be trying to orientate herself to her new surroundings and once she realised that she was in a foreign place, quickly shot up to a sitting position with wide, fearful eyes before wincing and clutching the side of her head and muttering a soft, "Ow....."

 

She relaxed her stance and found her feet moving to the girl's side and said, "I'm sorry about-" she waved her hand, gesturing at the girl's face and averted her gaze, "-that. For punching you. Don't you know you shouldn't startle lone girls walking at night?"

 

The girl seemed slightly amused despite the odd situation, the corners of her lips perking up in a smirk before responding in a deep, velvety voice which made goosebumps rise on her skin, "Yeah, but you probably shouldn't go around punching anyone who wants to talk to you."

 

Jiwoo raised an eyebrow. "Talk? We don't even know each other, let alone have a reason to have a conversation...?" she trailed off, waiting for the girl to fill in the blanks.

 

"Sooyoung. My name's Sooyoung," she said with relative ease as if the whole interaction was happening during a normal everyday stroll at the park. Sooyoung extended her hand for a handshake and she hesitantly reached out to grab it, hiding her surprise at how soft and warm it was. When Sooyoung retracted her hand, she tried to ignore the disappointment rising in her chest and instead cleared her throat and took a step back to fully take in her appearance.

 

Jiwoo noted that in the dim light of her bedside lamp she could make out more of Sooyoung's features as compared to all those weeks ago when they had locked eyes across the dimly lit club. She had immediately felt drawn to this mysterious girl but just as she managed to make her away over to the spot she had seen her in, she had disappeared. Sometimes she wondered whether it had just been a figment of her imagination, that maybe her mind had been playing tricks on her due to her being inebriated at the time. But here she was, in the flesh, and DAMN did she look as beautiful as the first time Jiwoo had laid her eyes on her.

 

Sooyoung's warm round eyes were a shade of hazelnut, her soft button nose complemented her plush, red lips and her figure...did Jiwoo even want to get started on the graceful curves and slender bones of this mysterious girl?

 

She swallowed thickly when she realised that she was staring and uttered a quick, "I'll g-go get some ice," before rushing out of the room.

 

She stood off to the side of her bedroom's door, clutching her chest as she tried to still the erratic beating of her heart. "What the hell-?" she muttered lowly under her breath and shook her head before heading to her refrigerator, pulling out an ice pack from the freezer that she kept there in case she'd bruised herself from being the klutz she was. She paused before pulling out a bottle of water from the chiller, too, and quickly made her way back to the room and found Sooyoung resting her back against the headboard of her bed, fiddling with her fingers.

 

Her head shot up when Jiwoo reappeared but didn't say anything when she held out the bottle of water for her. Wordlessly, she took it and gulped it down in one go, wiping the excess water off of her mouth with the back of her hand.

 

Sooyoung's mouth opened, a word of thanks already on the tip of her tongue, when Jiwoo pressed the ice pack against the side of her head gently. Jiwoo felt her freeze under her touch and quickly locked eyes with her, an expression of underlying worry brimming beneath the surface.

 

"Shit. Did I hurt you?"

 

Jiwoo moved closer to inspect the bruise and noticed the way Sooyoung's breath hitched and that was when she realised how close their faces were. If she even leant forward just a bit their lips would be connected and that was something, Jiwoo realised with a start, that she desperately wanted. Yet she refrained and pulled back, not wanting to take advantage of the girl she had quite literally just knocked out.

 

She ignored the way Sooyoung's face crumpled in slight disappointment and continued to gently rub the ice pack in circular motions against the bruise she had inflicted, saying in a soft voice, "Now, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

 

Sooyoung coughed into her hand and hummed to herself while she tried to formulate a sentence, "I saw you all those weeks ago. At that bar," Jiwoo gave a slight nod at that, refusing to maintain eye contact for fear of her perseverance wavering, and instead chose to focus solely on the numbness that was starting to seep through her hands, "-I know you felt that. Didn't you?"

 

Jiwoo immediately halted whatever she was doing and shot back in a defensive tone, "Felt what?"

 

Surprisingly, Sooyoung didn't flinch at her harsh tone but instead reached out with one hand to cup the side of Jiwoo's face, brushing her thumb softly against her cheek. Now it was Jiwoo's turn to still, her breath caught in her throat.

 

"A connection," Sooyoung whispered and smiled sweetly, not even trying to hide the obvious emotions quelling in her beautiful hazel eyes. There was...affection? Awe?

 

Truth be told, it baffled Jiwoo and she addressed it quickly.

 

"What do you mean, Sooyoung? We don't even know each other," she repeated her earlier statement and added quickly, "And why did you disappear all those weeks ago only to appear again? How did you even know where'd I be, anyway?" Her tone had taken a more accusatory approach and she expected Sooyoung to at least lash out at the onslaught of questions but she just sighed and shook her head.

 

"I had to leave that night because one of my friends had passed out so I took it upon myself to bring her back. As for disappearing...there were personal reasons I had to attend to back in my hometown. And I knew where you'd be because Vivi's an old friend of mine. Speaking of which," she raised an eyebrow, "-she told me that you seemed to be looking for someone but always ended up never finding them? Is that right-" she paused and enunciated the next word, "-Chuu?"

 

Uncharacteristic of her, Jiwoo blushed and reached up to hold Sooyoung's hand which was still cradling her face before stammering, "Y-you didn't answer the first question."

 

Before she knew it, she felt Sooyoung turn her face and soon after soft lips were against hers. She was so taken aback that she couldn't really register it when Sooyoung's hands moved down to clutch her hips, pulling her closer and practically making her straddle her. Sooyoung's lips moved slowly against hers, tentative in its motions as if she didn't want to scare her off. And she was scared- she feared the fluttering in her chest, the swelling of her heart, the overwhelming feeling of pure affection that seemed to stem from unknown origins. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to drown out everything, instead deciding to relish in the kiss and all these emotions tiding her over.

 

When Sooyoung pulled away, her eyes were still shut tight and her lips had a lingering tingling feeling. Only when she felt that same hand cradle her cheek again did her eyes flutter open to meet Sooyoung's hazy, brown ones.

 

"Do you get what I mean now?" she rasped, voice affected by the kiss, and Jiwoo has never wanted to kiss someone before more.

 

And so she did.

 

She willingly gave into the gnawing desire in her heart and roughly connected their lips again, their teeth actually knocking against each other in her haste. Sooyoung winced and Jiwoo pulled back, embarrassed, and tried again, molding their lips and letting her teeth graze at Sooyoung's bottom lip. The girl groaned and Jiwoo was quick to jump at the access to her mouth, her tongue prodding every which way and that. Jiwoo was pressing so hard against Sooyoung that they could feel their heartbeats pounding in unison. They only broke apart when they felt that their lungs were about to burst from the lack of oxygen but even then they kept their faces close, foreheads resting against each other with their lips still brushing and their panting filling up the silence, breaths unevened and unmatched.

 

"Chuu-"

 

"It's Jiwoo," she quickly interjected and felt her heart tighten. She'd only ever given her real name to people who she wholeheartedly trusted and loved.

 

"Jiwoo," she could tell that Sooyoung was testing the name out on her tongue and, admittedly, she liked the way it sounded coming from her. The way she made it seem like it was made of something invaluable and fragile at the same time.

 

Sooyoung wrapped her arms around Jiwoo's neck and interlaced her fingers, gently massaging the base of her neck while humming in approval, "It's a pretty name. Very fitting for an equally pretty girl."

 

Jiwoo felt her cheeks heat up again and shook her head.

 

"I can't believe we just met and we're already doing...this," she laughed and pulled away just enough to meet Sooyoung's eyes. They were sparkling earnestly and Jiwoo felt her heart wrench. What did this girl even see in her?

 

Sooyoung smiled that tender smile of hers again and shrugged lightly, "Haven't you heard of love at first sight?"

 

At that, Jiwoo felt everything on her shoulders lift and she pecked a kiss on both of Sooyoung's cheeks.

 

"If you say so, Sooyoungie."

 

The girl raised both of her eyebrows at the nickname but didn't question it. Jiwoo realised that she wanted to spend more time with this girl that she'd just met and raced to come up with excuses before she left for good. Truth be told, she was scared that she'd never see Sooyoung again.

 

"I'm actually really tired and you should get some rest. We should probably sleep for now? I mean, you can spend the night…if you don't mind that is," she hurriedly added and looked down.

 

"I was actually thinking of doing something else," Sooyoung said after a moment of silence and Jiwoo feigned ignorance, trying not to get too ahead of herself.

 

"Oh? What's that?"

 

In a blur of motion, she was suddenly switched from straddling Sooyoung to being pinned underneath her to which she let out a small squeal. Sooyoung moved her head so that she was speaking directly into Jiwoo's ear, making the girl shiver when she felt her breath fan out against the sensitive skin there.

 

"You don't seem like the same fierce girl who knocked me out just moments ago," she whispered and Jiwoo felt something ignite in her chest. Growling, her nails dug into Sooyoung's waist and she quickly spun them around so that she was now the one being pinned.

 

Jiwoo glared hotly at the girl who seemed to be too stunned and shot harshly, "Don't fucking test me, Sooyoung. You may love me for whatever reason that you've managed to concoct in your head but I am anything but someone to tease."

 

Sooyoung's lips parted and she only managed to nod weakly before Jiwoo took the liberty of unbuttoning her blouse, her deft fingers moving quick with expert precision. It exposed Sooyoung's red lacy bra and her chest which rose and fell with each anticipated and laboured breath as she waited for Jiwoo's next move. Jiwoo then wasted no time in taking off her own shirt, desperate for their skin to come into contact. She threw it over her shoulder without a second glance and moved to help the other girl who was struggling to shrug off her blouse. She basically ripped it off of the other girl and marvelled at the silky smooth skin it revealed, her hands moving to pin those arms on either sides of Sooyoung's head before her hot lips seeked to claim her skin as her own.

 

Sooyoung stifled a groan when Jiwoo started peppering kisses and biting lightly on the skin of her neck, back arching toward her as she ached for more. Her breaths were getting loud and erratic and Jiwoo felt heat pooling in her nether regions just from the sound and all she could think about was how she wanted to ravish the girl right in front of her, how she wanted to make the girl scream her name, pleading for more, to bruise the girl's body- this time using her mouth instead of her fists.

 

“What do you want, Sooyoung?” she hissed against Sooyoung's sweaty skin and the girl shuddered, digging her nails into her palms as she tried to get a sentence out. But it took her way too long for Jiwoo's liking and she proceeded to bite down on the girl's shoulder, making her gasp before her voice escaped her in clipped words.

 

“I-I want-”

 

“I can't fucking hear you.”

 

Sooyoung closed her eyes and shook her head, biting down hard on her lip. Jiwoo let out a frustrated sigh and decided that she's had enough of the girl being unresponsive so she resorts to releasing one of her hands from trapping Sooyoung's arms and instead drags it along the inner region of the girl's thighs and finally palming her sensitive bud. The reaction was instantaneous- Sooyoung's eyes flew open, head lifting up to meet Jiwoo's lustful gaze, jaw dropping to mirror a silent ‘O’. Jiwoo began massaging her through the fabric of her jeans, and though she wanted nothing but to tear off the article of clothing which acted as a hindrance and a slight inconvenience to what she was planning to do to Sooyoung, she needed to hear something from the girl herself.

 

“I'm not going to ask this again, Sooyoungie,” Jiwoo said the nickname sickeningly sweet and noticed the girl visibly tremble, “-what-” she tightened her grip, “-do-” her forefinger started swiping along the ever-growing wet patch between her legs, “-you-” Sooyoung started squirming, eyes growing more hooded by the second, “-want?” Jiwoo pressed two fingers against her and that was the final straw as she saw the girl's resolve finally crumble.

 

“I want you!” she shouted and that was all the invitation Jiwoo needed to get right to it.

 

She slid off of Sooyoung, standing upright, causing the other girl to rise on her elbows to look at her in confusion, only for Jiwoo to throw her a reassuring smile before popping open the button of her jeans and hurriedly pulling it down her legs. She then proceeded to do the same for Sooyoung because the other girl seemed to still be in a haze of pleasure to be able to do it herself (which, Jiwoo had to admit, was very arousing to look at). Once done, she then moved to kiss Sooyoung's inner thighs, slowly moving upwards, and then finally reaching the much-awaited destination that she'd been dying to get a taste of. It was completely soaked through and Jiwoo had to stifle a moan upon the sight. She opted to use her teeth instead of her hands, biting down on the waistband of Sooyoung's red lacy panties, and pulled it down and away, revealing Sooyoung's wet heat.

 

“You're absolutely soaking,” she murmured in awe and when she looked up she saw Sooyoung blush in response. Using her hands, she spread Sooyoung's legs even further to widen her access before casting another glance toward Sooyoung, as if asking for permission. With a shaky nod from her Jiwoo dove right in, not wanting to waste anymore time as she took several broad strokes with her tongue, tasting Sooyoung's very essence. Instinctively, Sooyoung's hips rose to meet Jiwoo's mouth but she kept a tight grip on both sides of her hips, wanting to keep the girl under her control. Sooyoung moaned, her hands flying out to tangle themselves in Jiwoo's hair, causing her to wince slightly when she'd pull at it at random intervals as if struggling to ground herself and not lose herself completely to the waves of pleasure she was experiencing.

 

“Jiwoo…” she breathed out between moans, body shaking from the onslaught of unhindered lust and desire flowing through her. Jiwoo responded by inserting a finger into her which made her cry out, the sound quite possibly the most mesmerising and captivating thing to ever grace Jiwoo's ears. She started pumping slowly, not wanting to hurt the girl in the slightest, and once satisfied that the girl had grown accustomed did she insert another finger.

 

“I want to hear you scream my name, Sooyoung,” Jiwoo murmured against her heat and curled her fingers, almost making Sooyoung tip over the edge right then and there.

 

“Ah…..” she moaned and Jiwoo instantly snarled, “That's not my name.”

 

“Jiwoo-”

 

“Louder.”

 

“Jiwoo! Ah, fuck!” Sooyoung shouted in pleasure when Jiwoo hit a particularly sensitive spot and almost passed out again when white hot pleasure washed over her senses as she came. Her back arched and her hips buckled against Jiwoo's face who made sure to help her ride out her orgasm, fingers sliding in and out gently and tongue reducing it's intitial franticness to lighter strokes. When Sooyoung's moans turned into soft whimpers Jiwoo rose on her arms and climbed up to plant a tender kiss on Sooyoung's parted lips, letting her taste herself on the tip of her tongue. Sooyoung didn't even register the kiss as she came down from her high, face flushed crimson when she finally found her voice.

 

“I-wow, Jiwoo. That was…” she averted her gaze and Jiwoo thought that she looked adorable, being all flustered like that.

 

“Was that your first time?” Jiwoo snickered and Sooyoung turned even redder. Jiwoo didn't quite expect Sooyoung to unravel as fast as she did, other conquests before her having held out much longer but she couldn't believe it. If she was being honest with herself, Sooyoung was quite the pisturesque and epitome of beauty, and the thought that Jiwoo might have been her first only made her feel a sense of pride.

 

Sooyoung fiddled with the material of Jiwoo's panties, refusing to meet her eye. “I've never been this.....this attracted to someone as much before. So I guess the idea never came up,” she chuckled sheepishly and Jiwoo only smiled.

 

“Well, I'm glad you trusted me enough to go this far.”

 

Jiwoo caught a flicker of surprise in Sooyoung's eyes and heard her drawl out, “You know, I don't get you, Jiwoo. One moment you're all possessive and demanding the next you're affectionate as all hell. Can't you stick to one persona? It's exhausting.”

 

Jiwoo burst out laughing, causing Sooyoung to bristle, but before she could retort Jiwoo's fingers had returned to press roughly against her still-sensitive bud, effectively causing her to clamp her mouth shut.

 

“Be careful what you wish for, Sooyoungie.”

 

Before she could utter a single word in response, Jiwoo's fingers were thrusting into her, a much more fervent pace than before. Sooyoung's fingers dug into the skin of Jiwoo's back, causing her to let out a guttural growl at the back of her throat as she quickened the pace.

 

“Fuck, Sooyoung, you're so tight.”

 

“Shut up and fuck me harder.”

 

And Jiwoo gladly did, pumping ravenously. The rapid beating of her heartbeat in her ears and the rush of her blood through her veins made everything in her lose all sense of self-control. Not to mention the familiar rush of heat in her nether regions that made her want to relieve herself of it as soon as possible. So when Sooyoung reached her orgasm for the second time that night, she didn't waste a single second and reached down to strip herself of her panties before bringing down her hips flush against Sooyoung's.

 

The other girl gasped and, on instinct, wrapped her legs around her waist as Jiwoo started grinding against her desperately, her hunger and desire growing very apparent. All dignity and pride flew out of the window as Jiwoo could only think of how much she wanted, no, needed Sooyoung. Her breathes grew laboured and louder with each thrust- and it certainly helped that Sooyoung rose to meet her with every single one of them. The air grew thick and intense and Jiwoo couldn't really breathe; she just wanted the tightness in her to uncoil itself before she lost her damn mind.

 

Sooyoung seemed to sense this, the urgent need emitting from Jiwoo, and placed a hand in between her folds, massaging lightly. This surprised the smaller girl and she whined when Sooyoung started a slow, sensual rhythm.

 

“M-more, Sooyoungie…..”

 

Jiwoo didn't bother to keep up the tough front anymore, no, fuck that. Which shocked her to her core because she always was the dominant one whenever it came to sex with anyone. But here she was, practically begging this girl that she'd just met to help her find release- this somewhat mysterious, enigma that she couldn't quite figure out yet.

 

And she didn't mind it at all.

 

When she reached her orgasm, it was like no other. The pleasure was one thing, but the turmoil of emotions that seemed to hit her at once when Sooyoung came with her was another that she had no time to ponder on when she collapsed on the girl beneath her, drawing in ragged amounts of oxygen to fill her otherwise constricted lungs.

 

Their skin was hot and slick with sweat and Jiwoo mustered up enough energy to give an otherwise exhausted Sooyoung- who was struggling to keep her eyes open- a chaste kiss on her lips (she couldn't blame her since she had orgasmed three times in a row). She gave a contented sigh as she rolled off of her and intertwined their fingers together, turning her head to nuzzle in Sooyoung's neck.

 

“.....thank you,” Jiwoo blurted out after a while and Sooyoung nodded absentmindedly. They laid like that in silence for a while; no words needed to be exchanged, the air surprisingly comfortable. Sooyoung turned on her side to face Jiwoo and she responded by doing the same, their eyes finally meeting. Jiwoo reached up to brush the obvious bruise on the side of Sooyoung's face and pouted again in worry.

 

“I'm really sorry,” she said again but Sooyoung shook her head.

 

“It's alright. If you hadn't done it this would have never happened,” she smiled cheekily and Jiwoo fought the urge to kiss that smile away.

 

“Okay, but now I'm really tired. Let's go to sleep, Sooyoungie.”

 

Jiwoo turned to her side, switched off her table lamp before reaching down and pulling the blanket up and over their bodies before going back to nuzzling into Sooyoung's side. Closing her eyes, she felt the veil of darkness start to overtake her when Sooyoung spoke softly.

 

“What did you mean by ‘thank you’?”

 

Jiwoo froze and tentatively looked up to see Sooyoung's inquisitive gaze.

 

“And before you come up with a lie, just know that I, for one, know that it wasn't merely because I helped you with-” she didn't finish her sentence but Jiwoo knew what she was referring to. Jiwoo sighed and leant up to kiss Sooyoung, catching the girl off guard, and said,

 

“Thank you for making me feel loved. For feeling like home.”

 

And for the first time, she really meant it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was merely experimental, I assure you.


End file.
